


Conflicts of Interest

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Conflicts of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Conflicts of Interest by RSS

_Conflicts of Interest_

By RSS 

* * *

**1999**

A series of rings from the doorbell wakes Amanda. Looking at her clock, it’s only 6:47. Amanda mutters, “Somebody has a death wish!” She puts on her robe and slippers and steps outside her suite, sensing that Nick isn’t in his room, but can sense there’s an Immortal at the door. As she walks down the staircase the rings switches to a series of hard knocks. She wonders if Nick forgot his keys when he went out for his morning run. She dismisses the idea, knowing Nick wouldn’t be so obnoxious about such a small matter. 

She opens the door to a man and a woman outside. The woman is the Immortal; a slim woman of average height with a pretty face. The man looks about thirty. He is average height, thin build, and average looks. He has two Band-Aids on his face. 

The woman tugs the man’s arm. She looks distraught. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t --” 

“Amanda, she needs your help.” 

“Bill, you’ve been in an accident. You’re not thinking right. I’ve got a headache, let’s go home.” 

Amanda steps aside and nods her head. “Come in.” 

Bill ushers the woman inside and Amanda closes the door behind them. She grabs the man’s arm, and sees his Watcher tattoo. She shows it to him. “Whatever happened to Watchers not interfering?” 

“You know what I am?” 

“Yes, someone after your girlfriend? Is that it?” 

“No, and she’s my wife.” 

“A Watcher married to an Immortal. That’s a big no-no, isn’t it?” 

“I’m going to resign this morning. Not that it’s any of your business.” 

“What’s going on here?” asked the woman. 

“You can drop the act, darling.” 

“It’s no act! This is my wife, Glenda. We were in a car accident last night. She took the brunt of the crash. We’ve been married four years. I didn’t tell her about what I do.” 

“Or about us?” 

“Or about you. You’ve been doing this for over a millennium. Enlighten her.” 

Amanda looks at Glenda’s confused face. She shows them to a table. 

“You are like me. We are called Immortals. We don’t age and we don’t die, unless someone cuts off our head. The sensation you’re feeling now you will feel every time you’re close to another one of us.” 

Amanda spends the next few minutes telling Glenda about living as an Immortal. Then they sense another Immortal’s arrival. Glenda looks terrified as the front door unlocks. 

“It’s all right! It’s a friend,” Amanda tells her as Nick Wolfe enters the room. “This is Nick Wolfe. Nick this is Glenda and Bill.” 

Amanda hesitates and hints for them to tell their last name. Bill takes the hint and answers with a big smile. 

“Garrison. So you’re an Immortal too. When did it get triggered?” 

“A week ago.” 

“Interesting.” 

Amanda doesn’t like the scheming look on Bill’s face. “So, Bill, you can see I already have a student.” 

“You can teach both of them. Besides, you are a better teacher for Glenda than you are for him.” 

“What would you know about it?” 

“Why do you think I picked you?” 

“Because I was close by.” 

“That’s part of it. Your skill is another part of it. You won’t waste Glenda’s time with Zen Immortality. You can teach her how to fight against a stronger opponent. Since she’s a woman you won’t feel the need to defer to her.” 

“What?” 

Bill’s grin grows into a broad smile. “You’re 1,200 odd years old, yet you let men who are a third your age, or even on their first century, talk down to you. This gives men like Nick here the impression you need their protection. Now you’re going to have to be his grand master. That’s going to be a big role change for both of you.” 

“You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?” 

“No, I’m very sure of you. You see, I’m a researcher. Real Watchers write things down and Watchers like me read and analyze. You don’t know this but you’re very predictable. You’ll put up a fuss, but at the end of the day you’ll teach Glenda. So why don’t you save yourself the mental contortions and agree to teach her now?” 

Bill’s cockiness annoys Amanda. She tempers her annoyance with admiration for him. Bill is trying to give his wife the best chance for survival. Amanda knows she will be Glenda’s teacher. She decides to try to get something out of it. 

“I’ll teach her on one condition. You don’t tell anyone about Nick.” 

“His Immortality you mean?” 

“Yes.” 

“I won’t tell anyone. Keep in mind though they’ll find out about him soon enough.” 

“I prefer to delay the inevitable for as long as possible.” Amanda turns to Glenda. “If I am to teach you there is no time like the present to get started.” 

Bill nods approval. “Glenda, you’re in good hands. Can I use your phone to call a cab? I’ll resign from The Watchers while you are giving Glenda her first lesson.” 

Nick takes out his keys. “I’ll drive you.” 

* * *

**Present Time**

Amanda watches as Nick and Glenda fence; Nick is clearly the superior fighter. Amanda isn’t happy with eithers’ progress. Glenda clearly lacks talent, and she isn’t sure why Nick hasn’t progressed as well as she expected. Glenda could be holding Nick back. Amanda also knows it’s possible Bill was right. Maybe she should have gotten someone else to teach Nick. 

Nick knocks Glenda’s sword from her hand. Amanda ducks out of the way as the sword flies towards her. Nick puts his sword to Glenda’s throat. 

“Congratulations Nick, you win again.” 

“Thanks, Glenda.” 

Amanda retrieves Glenda’s sword and hands it back to her. “Glenda, hold a firmer grip on your sword.” 

“Yes, I know it’s like a bird, ‘If you hold it too loosely it flies away’.” 

Nick and Glenda start fencing again. A few moments later Bill enters the gym, his entrance distracting Glenda. Nick knocks Glenda’s sword to one side and puts his to her neck again. 

“Bill, you’re early.” 

“Yeah, it was a slow day and I figured I’d see how you were doing. You’ll have to do a lot better than that by the way.” 

“You distracted me.” 

“Make sure that doesn’t happen the next time I drop by. Please, continue your training.” 

Amanda decides to add to the exchange. “Bill is right. A split second of distraction could mean you’re dead forever.” Amanda notices Bill looks agitated. Nick and Glenda resume fencing. Bill walks over to Amanda and leans his head close to Amanda’s. 

“I spotted an Immortal in the library.” 

“Anyone I know?” 

“It’s someone you should know. Josef Kuttelwascher.” 

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” 

“He’s been an Immortal about thirty years. One of those guys who likes the rush of the Quickening.” 

“I’ve been facing such guys for over a thousand years.” 

“Don’t underestimate this guy. When I was in the Watchers, us researchers nicknamed him ‘The Professor’. Before he would challenge someone he would study them and learn their weakness.” 

“You think he’s after me.” 

“Have no idea who he’s after. He was looking through municipal records.” 

“I’ll be careful.” 

Amanda and Bill watch Nick and Glenda duel. A few moments later Nick knocks Glenda’s sword to the ground and puts his sword to her neck. 

“I think that’s enough for today. .... Bill did you researchers have nicknames for all the Immortals?” 

“Yes, that was one of our memory tricks. A descriptive nickname is easier to remember than a real name.” 

“So the researchers gave me a nickname.” 

Bill shakes his head from side to side. 

“Yeah.” 

“What is it?” 

“The researchers give nicknames that are not as complementary as the ones the real Watchers give.” 

“What was it?” 

Bill mutters, “The Ferret.” 

“What?” 

“The Ferret.” 

“The Ferret?” 

“Yeah, you know long, thin --” his voice trails off. “Always getting into mischief.” 

“The Ferret?” 

Nick gives a broad smile. Glenda takes Bill by the arm. “I think we’d better go before we overstay our welcome. Bye.” 

“Same time tomorrow?” 

“Yes.” 

After the door closes Amanda looks at Nick. “What are you smiling at?” 

“The Ferret.” 

* * *

It has been nine days since Bill warned Amanda about Kuttelwascher. So far he has been a no show, leading Amanda to assume he was after someone else. Always prompt, Bill should be at The Sanctuary any minute now. 

  
Thirty minutes have passed and Bill still hasn’t arrived. Glenda has been trying frantically to call him on his cell phone for the past fifteen minutes. She has already called the library where he works. His coworkers told her he left work on time. Nick is trying to calm her. 

“Glenda, calm down. It’s probably nothing.” 

“He’s never been late before! Why won’t he answer his phone?” 

“He might have left his car for some reason.” 

“He would have called!” 

Amanda is also concerned. Bill is the type of guy who’d call if there were any chance of him being late. “Glenda, I’ll take you home. That way in case anything happens, people can get in touch with you.” 

Amanda doesn’t want to say a hospital would call her home. Glenda seems to sense that’s what Amanda means as she nods her head. 

“I’ll go with you. Pascal can call us when Bill shows up here.” 

Nick’s skillful use of the word “when” impresses Amanda. 

* * *

They come to the front door of Glenda’s modest house. Amanda gets a sinking feeling when they find the door unlocked. At one end of the living room rug is a black garbage bag that has the shape of a human body. The bag has an oven thermometer stuck in it where the chest would be. Someone used the oven timer to pin a note to the bag. 

Glenda rushes to the bag and tears it open, screaming when she sees Bill’s dead body. He had been savagely beaten. Nick immediately feels Bill’s neck for a pulse, feeling none. Then he grabs Glenda as she screams and cries. Amanda pulls the note from the oven timer. It reads: 

HE’S DONE. SHOULD YOU WANT YOUR CHANCE TO AVENGE HIS DEATH, BE AT THE SPOT MARKED ON THE MAP BELOW AT NOON TOMORROW. AS WITH MORTAL LIVES THERE IS ONLY ONE CHANCE FOR REVENGE TO A CUSTOMER. SO DON’T BE LATE. I REMIND YOU THIS IS AN IMMORTAL AFFAIR SO KEEP THE POLICE OUT OF IT. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON’T COME. MORTALS ARE LIKE PAPER PLATES. THEY DON’T LAST LONG BUT THEY ARE EASILY REPLACED. JOSEF KUTTELWASCHER   
---  
  
Amanda looks at the map. It’s just outside the city. It’s by a river bank. Glenda snatches the note from Amanda’s hand. She quietly reads it then resumes screaming. 

* * *

Amanda, Nick, and Glenda spent twelve hours at the police station. Glenda spent the rest of the night at The Sanctuary. Glenda woke in the morning with vengeance on her mind. Amanda and Nick hope to talk her out of it. 

“Glenda, I’ll face him.” 

“No, Amanda. I’ll face him.” 

“Glenda, you are in no condition to take on another Immortal. Even if you were an experienced Immortal, it wouldn’t be a good idea in your condition.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m going to face him.” 

“Glenda, this is what he planned. Your grief stricken condition gives him even more of an edge.” 

“It was my husband he murdered!” 

“Glenda, Bill was my friend. He --” 

“He was my husband!” 

“I know. Your husband wanted you to live a long life. That’s why he brought you to me. I want to honor his wishes.” 

“No, no! I’ll face him.” 

Amanda realizes she no longer senses Nick. She reflexively looks around the room. “Where’s Nick?” 

“You don’t suppose --” 

“That’s exactly what I suppose. His testosterone will be the death of him yet.” 

Amanda rushes outside with Glenda on her heels. Amanda unlocks her Mercedes with her remote control. Glenda jumps into the passenger’s seat and puts on her seat belt. Amanda starts her car and drives off after Nick. Nick’s Ford SUV is no match for Amanda’s Mercedes. Amanda hopes the police don’t interfere with her pursuit. 

* * *

Amanda sees an SUV in the distance. Seconds later she senses another Immortal. She knows it’s either Nick or Kuttelwascher also has an SUV. She moves to pull alongside the other SUV, but it blocks her path. She can tell from the license plate it’s Nick’s SUV. Amanda makes a couple of attempts to pull alongside Nick but each time he blocks her attempt. Amanda flashes her lights then pulls to the side of the road and slows down. Nick matches her move and both vehicles roll to a stop. She puts her car in park. Glenda reaches over, turns off the engine, and takes the keys. The women exchange glances then exit the car. Amanda rushes to Nick. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“The same thing you were planning to do.” 

“You’re not ready yet! Neither are you Glenda. Give me the keys, get in the SUV and Nick, you drive her home. I’ll see you --” 

“No! Amanda, remember what your teacher told you? ‘If you run now you will be running for the rest of your life.’ If I let you fight for me this time I will have you or someone else fight for me for the rest of my life.” 

Nick interjects, “What’s wrong with that?” 

“I’m an Immortal too, Nick. It doesn’t matter what we were. We’re Immortals now.” 

Amanda knows Glenda is right. “You’re right. Let’s go. The keys.” 

“No, I’m driving. Bill told me all about you.” Glenda starts crying. 

“Let’s go!” 

Glenda gets behind the wheel of the Mercedes. Amanda sits in the passenger seat. They drive off and Nick follows. 

* * *

They arrive at their destination. There is a footbridge that crosses the river. They sense another Immortal is nearby. Amanda sees a man with a sword on the other side of the river. 

“Glenda Garrison!” 

“That’s me!” 

“What are the other two doing here?” 

“They won’t interfere! They know the rules!” 

“Josef Kuttelwascher! Come across alone!” 

Glenda turns to Amanda and Nick. She takes Amanda’s right hand and Nick’s left hand and squeezes them tight. 

“Thank you both for everything.” 

“Remember everything I taught you.” 

Glenda nods. Then she turns, draws her sword, and walks across the bridge. Nick whispers, “If he kills her --” 

“Not if I get to him first.” 

When Glenda reaches the other side of the bridge Kuttelwascher salutes her with his sword. Glenda spits at him. Kuttelwascher goes on the attack; he is clearly the superior fighter. Amanda’s heart drops every time Kuttelwascher takes a swing at Glenda’s head. Glenda is barely hanging on. Amanda knows it’s only a matter of time before Glenda loses. Kuttelwascher swings at Glenda’s head. Glenda drops to the ground and sticks out her sword, stabbing Kuttelwascher in the belly. 

She jumps to her feet and with a two handed blow knocks Kuttelwascher’s sword into the river. Kuttelwascher screams, “This isn’t happening! This isn’t real! This isn’t real!” 

Glenda retorts, “This is as real as it gets.” Then she strikes down with her sword. When Kuttelwascher’s head rolls off Glenda backs away. She looks from side to side as Kuttelwascher’s Quickening surrounds her. The lightning strikes seem to drive her one way then the other. Then she falls to the ground and screams until the Quickening ends. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

Amanda, Nick, and Glenda are at Bill’s gravesite. Glenda takes one last look at Bill’s coffin, then looks at Amanda. “This is how it’s going to be, isn’t it?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“There’s always the chance another Immortal will hurt someone I love to get to me.” 

“Yes. That’s always a risk when you fall in love with a mortal.” 

“Even with another Immortal if he can’t fight as well as me then -- and if he can fight better than me then someone can try to use me to get to him.” 

“That’s also a risk.” 

She grabs Amanda’s and Nick’s hands. 

“Take care of yourselves and each other.” 

“It’s not a good idea to leave now. You’re still in mourning.” 

“Nick, now is the time for me to leave. That’s the way of Immortals. Good-bye.” 

“Good-bye.” 

Glenda walks away. Amanda calls after her, “Glenda.” Glenda stops and turns her head. 

“Watch your head, Glenda.” 

Glenda nods and walks away. 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
